Endless Love Part 1
by StephyMarie
Summary: Buffy has been having dreams about the thoughts erased from her mind. REVIEW!


  
  


This Fanfis is co-written with Sara, a good friend. This is my first Buffy fic, and I know it's very short. Sorry about that. It was written a while ago. It takes place after Angel became human, and well you know what happened. This is not my best work. I hope you like it, and REVIEW!! We're young we wanna know if it sucked. Thanx,.

  
  
  
  


Endless Love Part 1

  
  


The sun shone into the dorm making the room sparkle. The alarm went off; Buffy and Willow hopped out of bed ready for the new day. Buffy had a confused look on her face.

"Hey Buffy; what's wrong?" Willow asked concerned.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Buffy answered.

" What happened?" 

" I went to see Angel like I did, and we fought a demon, but Angel didn't know what to do this time. The demon ran away; we went to chase it in the sewer and we split up. Later I was walking and Angel came up to me in the daylight and kissed me; it was amazing. There was so much passion and I could feel it in my dream; it felt real," she explained.

" Do you think it was real?"

" I don't know, maybe, I should call him."

" First lets go to class before we get kicked out."

" OK. Are you talking about Oz?" Buffy asked concerned.

" I miss him so much," Willow replied in tears.

" Let me get my books and we'll go" Buffy said as she gathered all of her books "Girls night out tonight; I promise."

They left the dorm and headed off to class.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Buffy found a seat in the cafeteria while Willow was heading for the bathroom. By surprise Oz sat beside her. 

"What are you doing here!?!?"Buffy asked in an angry voice.

"I just came back to tell Willow I'm leaving town forever."

"How could you do this to her? She loves you; you don't know what she's been through since you've left."

" We can never have a normal life together," Oz said not able to look Buffy in the eyes.

"Where have I heard that before?" Buffy asked in a sarcastic voice.

" Angel," Oz looked at Buffy seeing the hurt in her eyes.

" Lets not bring him up. What I'm saying is you two can find a way to be together. No matter how different you guys are, you still love each other and that's what counts. Just because he's a vamp and I'm the slayer doesn't mean he has to leave town and rip my heart out my chest, leaving me here to be alone without the love of my life. Sorry I was babbling again."

"You want to talk about it?" Oz asked concerned.

" No, I want you to stay here to be with Willow; you guys belong together. She's a total mess without you. She loves you and you love her; isn't that enough?" 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Willow walked out of the bathroom with a smile across her face. She was happy today: finally getting over Oz. Willow went into the caf and bought her lunch. She looked around to find Buffy; she saw her talking with the back stabing good for nothing werewolf. She coulndn't even think his name she was so hurt. Willow dropped her tray and ran to her room balling her eyes out. Buffy noticed what happened and smacked Oz across the face. She then ran after Willow to comfort her.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Buffy came into her room, Willow was crying on her bed listening to depressing music. 

"Willow I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh so your boyfriend slept with another werewolf." Willow said in a depressing voice.

"I didn't mean that, I meant our boyfriends leaving us." Buffy said while she sat beside Willow.

"We finally have something in common." She said with a smirk across her face. She sat up to face Buffy.

"I think you should talk to Oz; he says he's leaving town for good." Willow looked at Buffy and began to cry really hard; Buffy hugged her and let Willow cry on her shoulder.

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy was looking through her drawer to find her notes; she came across her jewelry box. She opened it and found the cross Angel gave her the first time they met in the alley. Buffy looked at it with tears in her eyes; she remembered the way she felt seeing him for the first time. She kept looking in the box and found the ring Angel gave her when he told her for the first that he loved her. They made love that night and Angel became the demon inside him. She laid down on her bed and started crying. Five minutes later she fell asleep. 

  
  


***

  
  


Willow walked into Oz's old room and saw him packing up all of his stuff. " So you're just going to leave me without saying goodbye. Was that the plan?" Willow was now crying.

"I was going to tell you, but I saw the way you looked at me in the caf and I couldn't do it," Oz says with tears in his eyes.

" You don't make my decisions for me."

"I know but I love you and I don't want to see you hurting."

" Then why did you leave me in the first place; we could've worked it out."

"There is nothing to work out; I slept with another werewolf and I feel so bad to have hurt you but our lives are different. You need someone to be with you every day not missing three nights out of a month." Oz is now crying.

Willow leaves and slams the door. Oz goes back to packing trying not to think what has just happened.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Willow walked into the dorm crying. She had so much rage in her eyes. She saw Buffy tossing and turning in her sleep. Buffy was moaning something but Willow couldn't make it out. Willow climbed in her bed; she thought she should let Buffy sleep. She turned on her depressing music and stared at the ceiling. 

Willow turned off her music; she was ready to get some sleep. Before she was able to turn the light off, she heard Buffy crying and saying I will never forget. Willow got out

of bed and woke Buffy up.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Willow asked looking into her eyes.

" Willow, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked confused.

"You were crying and saying I'll never forget."

"It was my dream again, but this time me and Angel were sitting in his apartment and he told me he was human and we made love on his table and then in his bed. The demon's blood mixed with his and turned him human. He thought he killed it but the demon regenerated with more power, luckily we killed it. After he went to go see some Gods to turn him back to a vampire; he came and told me we had one minute left together. We both cried; the minute finished an we were back to seeing each other for the first time again; I didn't remember anything and I left.`Will, do you think it meant something?'"

"Call him and see," Willow replied.

" You know I think I will. Thanks Will I owe you."

" I'll see you; I'm going to find Oz."

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.Cordelia answered the phone and gave it to Angel. He was very surprised she called. Angel went into a separate room while Cordy and Doyle were in the office listening to their conversation on the speaker phone. 

"I've been having these dreams about you and me." Buffy started.

" What kind of dreams ?" Angel asked.

"Well you turned human and we had sex twice. You then gave up being human for me and turned back to a vampire."

"Oh my god!" Angel said in a shocking voice.

"What? Angel I need to know if this is true."

"No it's not true,"he said in a depressing voice.

"Angel don't lie to me," Buffy said, " most of my dreams are real and this one felt real; I mean I heard your heartbeat for the first time and felt making love to you and that's not something you forget."

"You said you'd never forget" Angel slipped.

"So it is true then," Buffy said surprised.

" I can't lie to you Buffy; it's true. I didn't want you to die so I changed back. The Gods said that more of the demons would come and they would kill you, and I wouldn't be able to protect you as a normal man."

"That is the most amazing thing someone has ever done for me. I love you more than I ever have." Buffy starts crying as she says this.

" Buffy I love you, too," he says in tears of joy.

While Buffy and Angel are sharing their deep thoughts with eachother, Cordelia and Doyle are hugging eachother while crying.

"They are so sweet." Cordelia says to Doyle.

"I know."

  
  


Angel yells " Guys get off the phone!"

"Sorry," They say together. Doyle and Cordy then leave.

***

  
  


" Now where were we?" Angel says with a 100 watt smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


**Part 1. To be Continued...**


End file.
